


Suns out, buns out

by YuzuNathantrash



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, my first gen fic, my first time writing Jason omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuzuNathantrash/pseuds/YuzuNathantrash
Summary: Moving to a new coaching team has been harder than Jason imagined. Luckily, Yuzu has an idea to cheer him up.
Relationships: Jason Brown & Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: The KSSC Gift Exchange!





	Suns out, buns out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K1mHeechu1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/gifts).



Jason squeezed his eyes tightly shut, silently willing his alarm to just shut up. With a heavy sigh, he rolled over and turned off his alarm, only to flop back down face first into his pillow. He needed to get up and go to the rink, but he could practically feel his heart sink down into his stomach at the thought. And not for the first time, either.

Of course, being frustrated with practice was nothing new in figure skating — it happened to most people he was sure. But for the past week or so, Jason had been struggling more than usual with mustering up the courage to brave his mistakes. 

It felt like he had to learn all his jumps from scratch — he couldn’t even land a triple loop for Christ’s sake. It seemed that with every correction he got from Brian, he would make another blunder. If his ass wasn’t bruised from the falls, his ego surely was. 

While everyone in the skating world seemed to only see the happy-go-lucky side of him, there was no doubt the team at TCC was able to see the darker side. They’d tell him to channel that into motivation, into improvement, but lately, Jason didn’t have the strength to do that.

“One day at a time,” he told himself in the mirror.

*****

“It’s okay, Jason. How about you take ten and we can try that again?”

Jason sat on the ice, face in his hands and elbows on his knees, ignoring Tracy’s soothing voice and the cold seeping through his training pants. He heard a pair of skates scraping across the ice, getting closer and closer until the noise stopped. He dropped his hands and stared at the two black boots directly in front of him, then his eyes trailed upwards to meet a smiling, sympathetic face.

“Practice is frustrating?”

“That’s a bit of an understatement,” Jason replied, accepting Yuzu’s hand to help him up. He did his very best to return the scrunchy smile he gave him. 

“I’m not sure it could get any worse, but you never know until you try, right?” he said with a dark chuckle. They skated together to the edge of the rink and put their skate guards on, then sat down on a bench together to enjoy a coffee for Jason, and tea for Yuzuru. 

“I just don’t know when it’s going to start getting better, you know? Last week I thought I was close, but I just keep making mistakes and I don’t feel like I’m improving. Brian has faith in me, but I’m starting to think I don’t.”

Yuzu hummed in agreement. “I know what you mean. When I first came to Canada I was frustrated, too. Lots of mistakes, and I keep on jumping wrong way. But Brian and Tracy help me a lot. Javi and Nam too. They were very patient with me, deal with my ‘kuyashii’.” He made a face and laughed at himself. He turned to Jason and said brightly, “It will get better.”

“Yep, definitely,” Jason said wryly. He did feel a little better, though. For a friend with whom he had a language barrier, Yuzuru sure was a good listener. Yuzu suddenly grabbed his shoulders, startling him.

“I know what to do!”

“For what? Helping me fix my jumps?”

  
  
“Even better, I help make Jason happy again. I have idea. Meet me here tomorrow at 12.”

“Look, Yuzu, it’s really nice of you, but I don’t really feel like going out right now, I kind of wanna work on my jumps and stuff.”

“No, you have to come. I have such great plan.”

“...Why do I feel suspicious about this?”

“You’ll like it, I’m very sure.”

Jason knew there was no arguing with Yuzuru Hanyu sometimes. This time was no exception.

*****

Surrounded by dozing piles of fluff with a delicious latte in hand, Jason could admit this wasn’t the _worst_ idea. He lightly stroked the head of the white and black bunny currently nosing at the cuff of his jeans, wondering if he could steal it and bring it home with him.

“How on earth did you think of this, Yuzu?”

“I have my ways,” he replied with a scrunchy wink. 

As they cuddled the rabbits and sipped their drinks, a companionable silence fell over them, neither feeling the need to talk whilst they enjoyed the simple pleasures. The room was flooded with gentle rays from the setting sun as if she was beaming down at their unadulterated fun. 

They giggled together when a larger, feistier bunny huffed and pushed another out of the way when they were feeding them snacks. They listened to music together on Yuzu’s expensive equipment, swaying and laughing as Yuzu sang garbled versions of the lyrics. 

When it came time for the cafe to close, he whipped out his wallet only to have Yuzu swat at his hand and pay for them both instead. As they wandered, chatting and bumping shoulders, Yuzu pointing at various buildings and acquainting him with the city. They walked aimlessly around together, enjoying the light breeze and comfort of friendship; a friendship where Jason knew he would be understood. His appetite for bettering himself might never burn as brightly as Yuzu’s did, but he knew that he would find respect and sympathy in him. He understood the greed, and the consequences and blessings that came with it. 

They swapped stories about good days, bad days, being homesick, and everything in between. Jason couldn’t help laughing as Yuzu illustrated his initial period of failure with dramatic and comedic embellishment. He secretly felt there was no way Yuzu was as bad as he was describing but appreciated his efforts nonetheless. And they were working. 

Despite the exaggerated incompetence he accused himself of, underlying all of that was a reassurance that everything was going to be okay; that even though Yuzu himself had experienced the lowest of lows, he had prevailed. Not over his mistakes or his jumps or his rivals, but over himself.

Jason took comfort and encouragement from all of this. He could barely remember the dejected guy of this morning, fuming and sick of skating. It was almost unbelievable that he felt that way towards the thing that improved him and elevated his life. 

They finally arrived at Jason’s home just as the sun was about to slip under the horizon. He turned to Yuzu and gave him a tight hug, sighing deeply.

“Thank you for today, Yuzu. Truly.”

  
  
“Oh, no big deal. I had so much fun with you.”

Jason smiled, bright and hopeful. “You’ve made me feel a lot better, just like you said! It really means a lot to me, you know, knowing that someone like you has got my back. It’s always hard to find people who understand what I’m going through.” He huffed and rolled his eyes. “Cheesy, I know. But I mean it.”  
  
Yuzu just smiled at him and patted his shoulder.

“We should do this again sometime, ok Jason?”

He laughed and hugged him again.

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. There should have been more bunnies. Hope you still enjoyed it though! ;)


End file.
